Networked storage arrays may provide an enterprise level solution for secure and reliable data storage. With the introduction of solid state storage devices (e.g., solid state drives (SSDs) such as Flash drives), the speed of such networked storage arrays has improved dramatically. However, solid state storage devices periodically enter into a garbage collection mode during which the solid state storage devices are unavailable for read and write operations. For current solid state storage device technologies, each solid state storage device independently determines when to enter the garbage collection mode. Thus, at any time one or more storage devices in an array may become momentarily unavailable for the duration of garbage collection operations performed during the garbage collection mode. This introduces occasional and unpredictable lag for read and write operations to a networked storage array of solid state storage devices.